Severus’ and Harry’s Family Experience
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Severus und Harry werden durch einen Zaubertränke-Unfall zu Kindern und verbringen die Sommerferien als Sechsjährige in der Obhut von Albus und Minerva. Komplett AU, teils OOC, sick!Severus/sick!Harry, Übersetzung meiner eigenen, gleichnamigen Geschichte
1. Chapter 1

**Severus' and Harry's Family Experience**

**Kapitel 1**

Severus musste sich anstrengen, sich zu konzentrieren. Seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er ziemliche Kopfschmerzen, und im Laufe des Tages hatte auch sein Hals begonnen zu kratzen. Damit nicht genug musste er seinen kostbaren Abend damit vergeuden, Harry Potter beim Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. Potter hatte an diesem Morgen seinen Unterricht verpasst, weil Poppy ihn im Krankenflügel festgehalten hatte, und Albus hatte darauf bestanden, daß er dem Jungen eine Chance geben solle, seinen Trank abends zu brauen.

Während Harry am Tisch neben ihm saß und versuchte, seinen Trank fehlerfrei zu brauen, bemühte Severus sich, sich auf das Brauen eines Gegenmittels zu dem Alterungstrank zu konzentrieren, den die Siebtklässler am folgenden Tag zu brauen hatten.

Harry schaute zum Professor hinüber, als dieser ein paarmal heftig hustete. Er bemerkte, daß der Lehrer dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und seine Backen im Vergleich zu seinem blassen Gesicht stark gerötet waren. "Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?" fragte er in einer Stimme, die aufrichtige Besorgnis ausdrückte.

"Es wird mir gut gehen, sobald Sie Ihren Trank fertig haben, Potter", fauchte der Professor, genervt davon, wie heiser seine Stimme klang.

'_Vielleicht hat er es gut gemeint_', überlegte er, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, wie besorgt Harrys Stimme geklungen hatte. '_Niemand außer Albus, Minerva und Poppy zeigt je Besorgnis um mich_', dachte er und fröstelte ein wenig, als er geistesabwesend die Affodillwurzel hinzufügte, die die letzte Zutat war, wobei er vergaß, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren.

Plötzlich ließ das Gebräu ein ärgerliches Zischen ertönen und explodierte über den Lehrer, der sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Als er sah, was passierte, eilte Harry an die Seite des Professors und versuchte, ihn von dem Zaubertrankkessel fortzuziehen, mit dem Effekt, daß er selbst auch von der explodierenden Flüssigkeit getroffen wurde.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Ein paar Minuten später versuchte Severus sich des schwarzen Umhangs und der viel zu großen Kleidung zu entledigen, die seinen Körper und sogar seinen Kopf komplett überdeckten. '_Wo bin ich_?' dachte er ängstlich, als er sich in einem Raum fand, der wie ein Klassenzimmer aussah. Sein Kopf und sein Hals taten weh, und er fühlte sich gar nicht gut.

Plötzlich bemerkte er ein von seiner rechten Seite her kommendes Wimmern und sah ein Bündel schwarzen Umhangs, das so aussah, als wäre etwas Kleines darin verborgen. Für einen Augenblick vergaß er sein Unwohlsein und streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Bündel aus. Er zog einen kleinen Jungen aus dem riesigen, schwarzen Stoff.

"Hallo, ich bin Severus", sagte er zögernd, denn er war eigentlich nicht an andere Kinder gewöhnt.

Das kleinere Kind, das wunderschöne grüne Augen hatte, antwortete "Ich Hawwy."

"Hallo Harry. Wo sind wir?"

Harry versuchte, auf seine Beine zu kommen, fiel aber auf sein Hinterteil zurück und merkte, daß seine Beinchen plötzlich naß wurden. Aus irgend einem Grund hatte er keine Windel an. Er fühlte sich jetzt sehr unwohl und begann zu weinen, während er sich müde an den älteren Jungen lehnte, der sehr nett zu sein schien, gar nicht gemein wie Dudley.

"Kannst Du aufhören zu heulen? Mein Kopf tut schon weh", wies Severus ihn zurecht, und Harry wurde sofort ruhig, da er auf keinen Fall den netten Jungen verärgern wollte. Severus überlegte kurz, zu gehen und gucken, wo sie waren, aber er fühlte sich so schlecht, daß er nicht die Energie aufbringen konnte, um aufzustehen und herumzulaufen. Er beschloß, seinen schmerzenden Kopf auf den Boden zu legen und zu versuchen zu schlafen, bis seine Mami kommen würde, um ihn zu suchen. Er zog Harry mit sich hinunter, und bald lagen sie friedlich nebeneinander auf dem Boden und schliefen fest.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Hermine schaute besorgt auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Ron, es ist fast Mitternacht, und Harry ist immer noch nicht von seinem Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape zurück. Wir müssen Professor McGonagall informieren."

"Wartet mal; lasst mich schauen, ob er nicht im Schlafsaal ist", meinte Neville und rannte die Treppen hinauf. "Nein, da ist er nicht", bestätigte er ein paar Minuten später.

Hermine und Ron gingen zum Büro ihrer Hausvorsteherin und berichteten, daß Harry noch nicht vom Nachsitzen zurück war.

Professor McGonagall's Mund zog sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Sie bedeutete den Schülern, Platz zu nehmen und trat an die Feuerstelle, von wo aus sie versuchte, den Tränkeprofessor in seinen Privaträumen sowie in seinem Büro zu erreichen. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, versuchte sie es im Krankenflügel.

"Nein Minerva, seit ich ihn heute morgen entlassen habe, habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Noch habe ich Severus gesehen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey besorgt.

"Alles klar, danke Dir, Poppy", gab die Gryffindor Hausvorsteherin zurück und rief den Schulleiter an. "Albus, Harry sollte heute abend Nachsitzen bei Severus haben und ist noch nicht zurück. Aber niemand antwortet in der Feuerstelle in seinem Büro oder seiner Privatwohnung."

"Ich gehe mal schauen, wo sie sind", versprach Albus beruhigend und beendete die Verbindung.

"Bitte gehen Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, oder noch besser gleich ins Bett", wandte Minerva sich wieder an ihre Schüler. "Ich schicke ihn zu Ihnen, wenn ich ihn finde, oder werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, wenn ich etwas Neues weiß."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Ein paar Minuten später durchsuchte Dumbledore gerade Professor Snapes Wohnung, die komplett im Dunkeln lag, als Professor McGonagall aus der Feuerstelle trat.

"Vielleicht sind sie immer noch im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum, Albus", mutmaßte sie und machte sich in Richtung auf Severus Büro auf. Von dort sahen sie Licht unter der Tür hervorscheinen, die zum Klassenzimmer führte, und eilten in Richtung Klassenraum, der auf den ersten Blick leer war.

"Schau mal dort!" rief Minerva plötzlich und deutete auf zwei Kinder, die fest schlafend und komplett nackt auf dem Fußboden lagen. Der grössere Junge hielt den Kleineren fest im Arm, und zwei Stapel an Kleidung fanden sich auf dem Fußboden neben ihnen. Sie nahm den kleineren Jungen hoch, musterte ihn kritisch und zeigte auf die Narbe an seiner Stirn. "Es ist Harry", flüsterte sie zu Albus, um die Kinder nicht aufzuwecken.

"Dann muss dies Severus sein", antwortete Albus und nahm den älteren Jungen in den Arm. "Es war offensichtlich ein Zaubertränke-Unfall. Wir müssen Poppy bitten, das Gegenmittel zu brauen; allerdings ist es inzwischen nach Mitternacht, deshalb schlage ich vor, wir sollten die Kinder entweder in Deine oder in meine Wohnung mitnehmen und die Hauselfen um ein Kinderzimmer zu bitten, in dem wir uns um sie kümmern können, bis sie wieder in ihr normales Alter zurück gealtert werden können." Vorsichtig füllte er ein wenig von der im Kessel zurückgebliebenen Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole und steckte diese ein.

"Also gut", stimmte Minerva zu und trug Harry aus dem Raum. "Gott sei Dank sind es nur drei Tage bis zum Beginn der Sommerferien", seufzte sie.

Albus kicherte. "Du hast natürlich wie immer recht, meine Liebe."

Während die Hauselfen ein Kinderzimmer mit drei Türen einrichteten, die jeweils in Minervas und Albus Privatwohnungen sowie ins Büro des Schulleiters führten, zauberte Minerva eine Windel und einen leichten Strampler für Harry, und Albus kleidete Severus in einen leichten Schlafanzug. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. "Minerva, kannst Du mal Severus Stirn fühlen, bitte? Ich glaube, er fühlt sich sehr warm an."

Minerva reichte zu Albus hinüber, der neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß, und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Stirn des älteren Jungen. "Oh je, er glüht, Albus. Wir sollten Poppy rufen."

"Es ist ein Uhr nachts", sagte Albus nachdenklich. "Laß uns mal sein Fieber messen und schauen, wie schlimm es überhaupt ist."

Minerva nahm schnell ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Umhangtasche und verwandelte es in ein Thermometer, das Albus vorsichtig unter Severus Achsel steckte, bevor er den schlafenden Jungen liebevoll an sich zog.

"Wir ist fertig mit dem Kinderzimmer", riefen die Hauselfen plötzlich von der Tür zum Kinderzimmer her, und Minerva trug Harry vorsichtig in das neue Zimmer. Sie legte ihn in das Gitterbett auf einer Seite des Raums.

Albus folgte ihr und legte Severus in das Bett nebenan. Zwischen die beiden Betten hatten die Elfen einen Nachttisch sowie zwei Stühle gestellt; dennoch setzten die Lehrer sich auf Severus Bettkante, und Minerva zauberte ein kühles Tuch herbei. Sie reichte es Albus, damit er das heisse Gesicht des Jungen abwischen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Albus das Thermometer herausgenommen und legte es auf den Nachttisch. "Minerva, kannst Du bitte Poppy rufen? Er hat ein Fieber von 39,5 Grad."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Wenige Minuten später eilte Poppy in den Raum und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Severus. "Er hat die Zauberermasern, eine sehr seltene Krankheit. Ich werde Kontakt mit St. Mungo's aufnehmen und sie um einen Trank bitten, den wir morgen früh ins Frühstück für die ganze Schule mischen, so daß die anderen Schloßbewohner sicher vor der Krankheit sind. Harry wird allerdings ein Problem darstellen, da er zu klein ist, um so einen Trank zu sich zu nehmen."

"Wie alt sind sie, und was können wir für Severus machen?" fragte Albus, während er genüßlich ein Zitronenbonbon auswickelte.

"Severus ist sechs Jahre und drei Monate alt, und Harry..." Sie schwenkte schnell ihren Zauberstab über Harry, "... ist zwei Jahre und neun Monate alt. Ich werde das Gegenmittel zu dem Trank in der Phiole, die Du mir gegeben hast, Albus, brauen. Allerdings können wir ihnen nicht genug davon geben, um sie auf ein mal zu altern, sondern wir müssen es in mehreren Schritten tun, weil sie so klein sind. Im Falle von Severus wird es mindestens drei Wochen dauern, bis wir ihm die erste Dosis des Gegenmittels geben können, da wir warten müssen, bis er kein Fieber mehr hat. Ehrlich gesagt erwarte ich, daß Harry in ein paar Tagen ebenfalls krank wird, in Anbetracht dessen, daß er sich gerade erst von der Zauberergrippe erholt hat und sein Gesundheitszustand noch nicht wieder gut genug ist, um resistent gegen die Krankheit zu sein. Deshalb schlage ich vor, daß wir ihm gerade genug von dem Alterungstrank geben, um ihn auf sechs Jahre zu bringen, so daß er genauso alt ist wie Severus."

"Dann haben sie zumindest Gesellschaft, besonders, wenn sie eine Weile lang krank sind", pflichtete Minerva bei, und Albus nickte zustimmend.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt - wenn Ihr Interesse habt...?_

_Diese Geschichte ist – wie alle meine Geschichten – eine Übersetzung meiner eigenen, im Original in Englisch geschriebenen, Fanfiction, die ich als Healer Pomfrey unter dem selben Titel hier bei ffnet veröffentlicht habe. Ich werde Euch in den nächsten Tagen die ersten Kapitel mehrerer meiner Geschichten übersetzen, und Ihr könnt dann durch Eure reviews entscheiden, welche ich weiterübersetze!_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

"Er braucht nicht die ganze Zeit im Bett zu bleiben", sagte Poppy nachdenklich. "Nur wenn sein Fieber zu hoch ist, oder er sich zu schlecht fühlt. Wenn seine Temperatur unter 39 Grad bleibt und es ihm gut geht, darf er aufstehen und ruhig spielen. Natürlich nicht herumrennen, und Ihr müsst öfter nach ihm schauen. Bei kleinen Kindern kann sich der Zustand schnell verschlimmern. Ich habe eine Heilsalbe, die Ihr auf den roten Ausschlag auftragen müsst, den Severus in den nächsten Tagen bekommen wird. Abgesehen davon könnt Ihr nicht viel tun, ausser ihm etwas gegen sein Fieber zu geben, wenn es zu hoch wird. Ich komme zweimal am Tag und untersuche ihn und Harry."

Die Heilerin zauberte einen fieberreduzierenden Trank direkt in Severus Magen und stieg in die Feuerstelle, um sich zum St. Mungo's zu begeben.

Minerva lächelte Albus müde an. "Wenn sie einander so sehr lieben wie ihre älteren Selbst, dann werden wir in diesen Ferien viel Spass haben."

"Na ja, meine Liebe, wir haben uns zumindest, und wenn sie wirklich nicht miteinander klar kommen und sich die ganze Zeit streiten, können wir sie jederzeit für ein paar Stunden trennen. Aber vielleicht kommen sie auch aus, wenn Du bedenkst, wie sie aneinandergekuschelt waren, als wir sie fanden", antwortete Albus sanft. "Nun laß uns ins Bett gehen; wer weiß, wie früh die Kinder morgen wach sind."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als Albus am Morgen das Kinderzimmer betrat, schlief Severus noch friedlich, während Harry in seinem Gitterbettchen stand, sich ruhig mit den Händen an den Gitterstäben festhielt und lautlos weinte. Albus nahm ihn auf den Arm und sprach leise mit ihm, um Severus nicht aufzuwecken. "Guten Morgen, mein Kleiner. Was ist denn los?"

Harry schaute den alten Mann ängstlich an, bis er plötzlich seinen langen, weissen Bart entdeckte. Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich, als er ein wenig von dem weissen Zeug grabschte und mit großem Vergnügen zu sich hin zu ziehen versuchte. "Hawwy mak", flüsterte er dem alten Mann mit dem witzigen Gesicht zu.

Plötzlich betrat Minerva den Raum, und Harry versuchte schnell, sich in Albus Bart zu verstecken. "Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Minerva freundlich, und Harry warf ihr einen zögernden Blick zu, bevor er flüsterte "Guten Mowgen."

"Wie geht es Severus?" fragte Minerva.

Albus seufzte und reichte Minerva Harry. "Er schläft noch, aber ich habe noch nicht nach ihm geschaut, weil Harry schon wach war, als ich aufstand."

"Na gut, wollen wir mal Deine Windel wechseln?" schlug Minerva vor, als sie merkte, daß ein merkwürdiger Geruch von dem kleinen Kind ausging.

Als Harry ihr einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zuwarf, schwenkte sie schnell ihren Zauberstab, und das Kind seufzte erleichtert auf. "Gott sei Dank, er scheint sich noch an Magie zu erinnern aus der Zeit, in der seine Eltern noch lebten", seufzte Minerva zu Albus, der gerade dabei war, Severus Fieber zu messen.

"38,8", informierte Albus Minerva kurz darauf, als er sein Büro betrat, in dem Minerva mit Harry auf dem Schoß auf dem Sofa saß und ihm eine Geschichte vorlas.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus schlief immer noch, als Poppy aus der Feuerstelle trat. Sie reichte Minerva eine Phiole. "Falls Ihr nicht am Frühstück in der Großen Halle teilnehmt, müsst Ihr diesen Trank mit Eurem Frühstück zu Euch nehmen, damit Ihr nicht die Zauberermasern von Severus bekommt." Sie untersuchte Harry kurz und nickte zufrieden. "Ich schlage vor, daß wir Harry den Alterungstrank jetzt direkt geben. Es ist am besten, wenn Du ihn hier aufs Sofa legst", instruierte sie Minerva, die umgehend gehorchte.

Ohne daß Harry es merkte, zauberte Poppy den Trank direkt in seinen Magen. Ein paar Minuten später begann sein Körper sich zu dehnen, und er fing an, leise vor sich hin zu weinen. Der ganze Prozess dauerte etwa zwei Minuten. Als sie sah, daß Harry immer noch lautlos wimmerte, schwenkte Poppy ihren Zauberstab über das Kind und seufzte. "Er ist sechs Jahre und ein paar Tage alt, und er scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein, abgesehen von Gelenkschmerzen durch den Alterungstrank, und er hat etwas erhöhte Temperatur." Sie setzte sich auf die Sofakante und sprach sanft mit Harry. "Harry, kannst Du Dich hinsetzen und diesen Heiltrank für mich trinken? Es wird Dir danach viel besser gehen."

Plötzlich kam Severus aus dem Kinderzimmer und ging zu Harry hinüber. "Hallo Harry", sagte er heiser, ohne zu bemerken, daß Harry drei Jahre älter war als der Harry, den er abends zuvor kennengelernt hatte. Als er sah, daß Poppy Harry gerade einen Trank einflößte, fragte er "Darf ich auch einen Trank haben? Mein Hals tut weh."

Albus ging zu Harry und setzte ihn so auf das Sofa, daß er seinen Trank nehmen und Severus neben ihm sitzen konnte. "Aber natürlich, mein Junge. Ich bin sicher, daß Poppy auch für Dich einen Trank hat."

Sobald Harry zögernd die Flüssigkeit geschluckt und sich sichtlich entspannt hatte, wandte Poppy sich zu Severus. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über ihn mit einem Diagnosezauber auf den Lippen, bevor sie den Zauberstab gegen seinen Kopf richtete, um seine Temperatur zu messen. Schließlich schaute sie in seinen Mund und seine Ohren, bevor sie ihm zwei Zaubertränke reichte. "Du hast die Zauberermasern, Severus", erklärte sie dem ängstlichen Kind freundlich. "Darf ich Dein Schlafanzugoberteil ausziehen und sehen, ob Du schon rote Flecken auf Deiner Haut hast, so daß ich dafür sorgen kann, daß Du Dich besser fühlst, wenn Du welche hast?"

Severus schaute sie ängstlich an und rückte unbewußt näher an Harry heran, bevor er langsam nickte. Albus zog ihm vorsichtig das Schlafanzugoberteil aus, und Severus zitterte vor Kälte. "Nein, da ist noch nichts zu sehen", erklärte Poppy. "Severus, wenn Du rote Flecken bemerkst, Dich schlechter fühlst als jetzt oder Dich hinlegen möchtest, sagst Du Albus oder Minerva Bescheid, so daß sie Dir helfen können. Du kannst es auch Harry sagen, und er holt dann Albus oder Minerva für Dich. Du hilfst mit, Severus so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund zu machen, nicht wahr, Harry?" fragte sie sanft, und Harry nickte langsam.

"Bist Du krank?" fragte er freundlich und blickte Severus schüchtern an.

"Ja, aber durch die Tränke geht es mir schon viel besser", antwortete Severus.

"Wir freuen uns alle sehr, das zu hören, Severus", ergriff Albus das Wort. "Nun denke ich ist es Zeit zum Frühstück, denn Minerva muß anschließend unterrichten.

Während Poppy ein paar Phiolen für die Kinder da ließ und in die Feuerstelle trat, schoben die beiden Erwachsenen die Jungen in Minervas kleine Küche, in der augenblicklich das Frühstück auf dem Tisch erschien. Severus begann, lustlos in seinem Essen herumzustochern, und Albus fragte besorgt "Magst Du Deinen Toast nicht, Severus? Möchtest Du lieber etwas anderes, hmm?"

Severus schaute ängstlich von seinem Teller auf. "Es tut mir leid, sir, es ist nur, daß ich nicht sehr hungrig bin, und mein Hals tut immer noch weh", krächzte er.

"Vielleicht wäre Suppe besser", mutmaßte Minerva und bat einen Hauself, Hühnerbrühe zu bringen, die Sekunden später auf dem Tisch stand.

Albus löffelte fürsorglich ein paar Löffel voll Suppe in den Mund des Jungen, während Minerva plötzlich merkte, daß Harry überhaupt nichts aß. "Harry, was ist mit Dir? Fühlst Du Dich auch krank?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Nein, aber ich darf nicht am Tisch essen", antwortete Harry leise, wobei er zögernd zu Severus hinüber schaute.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Severus heiser und sah von seiner Suppe auf.

"Harry, Du und Severus, Ihr bleibt die ganzen Sommerferien über hier bei uns, und Ihr dürft nicht nur am Tisch mit essen, sondern wir wollen, daß Ihr beide so viel eßt, wie Ihr könnt", erklärte Minerva dem Kind in einer freundlichen, aber bestimmten Stimme. "Jetzt iss bitte Dein Frühstück", ergänzte sie, als sie ein wenig von allem auf Harrys Teller füllte.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als Minerva zum Unterricht ging, nahm Albus die beiden Jungen wieder mit in sein Büro. Er wies sie an, sich wieder auf das Sofa zu setzen, und schaute sie prüfend an. "Nun erzählt mir doch mal, was Ihr gerne tut. Lest Ihr gern, oder malt Ihr, spielt mit Lego, oder was macht Ihr gerne?"

"I braue gerne Tränke", erklärte Severus.

Harry schaute ihn schüchtern an. "Ich kenne Tänke nicht, aber ich kann es mit Sevus versuchen."

"Mein Name ist Severus", korrigierte ihn der andere Junge in einer leicht irritierten Stimme, bevor er einen Hustenanfall bekam.

"Es tut mir leid, Se-ve-rus", verbesserte Harry sich und legte instinktiv eine Hand auf Severus Rücken, welche er leicht über seinen Rücken bewegte, um ihm beim Husten zu helfen. Keiner der beiden merkte, daß Albus Augen begannen vor Vergnügen zu funkeln.

"Sehr gut, aber heute können wir nicht brauen. Vielleicht kannst Du Harry erst einmal ein bisschen über Tränke beibringen, und dann können wir Poppy fragen, ob sie in ein paar Tagen einmal Zeit hat, mit Euch zu brauen", antwortete Albus. "Was würdet Ihr denn heute gerne machen, Harry, Severus? Wenn Severus nicht krank wäre, würde ich Euch mit nach draußen nehmen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß Du heute fit genug bist, um viel herumzulaufen."

"Dürfen wir wirklich ein Bild malen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Das würde ich sehr gerne."

"Ja, laß uns etwas malen", stimmte Severus zu.

Albus zauberte schnell Wachsmalstifte und Pergamente für die Kinder und legte sie vor die Kinder auf den Tisch, bevor er sich an seinen Schreibtisch begab, um eine Weile zu arbeiten.

Severus war sehr glücklich, bei so netten Leuten zu sein und dann auch noch einen gleichaltrigen Bruder zu haben, auch wenn er sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte und merkte, daß langsam sein ganzer Körper zu jucken begann. Er begann schnell sein Bild zu malen, wobei er von Zeit zu Zeit auf Harrys Gemälde schaute.

Harry war überglücklich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte, aus seiner Besenkammer zu so einem herrlichen Ort mit so netten Leuten zu kommen, und er mochte den anderen Jungen sehr. Er schien viel freundlicher zu sein als Dudley, und er hatte ihn noch nicht einmal Freak genannt. Während er überlegte, was das Ding war, das Severus zeichnete, begann er langsam, sein eigenes Bild zu malen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Vielen Dank für Eure reviews!! Ich habe die ersten Kapitel zu mehreren Geschichten hochgeladen und werde die zuerst weiterübersetzen, die am beliebtesten ist, also die meisten reviews bekommt!_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Plötzlich merkte Harry, dass Severus fröstelte. "Severus, bist Du okay?" fragte er vorsichtig, unsicher, ob der andere Junge ärgerlich würde, wenn er fragte.

"Nein", antwortete Severus und lehnte müde seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter.

"Ich glaube, Severus ist krank", rief Harry zu Albus hinüber, der so in seine Arbeit vertieft war, dass er die geflüsterte Unterhaltung der Jungen nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Albus setzte sich neben Severus auf die Sofakante und fühlte vorsichtig seine Stirn. "Du scheinst mir ein bisschen warm, Severus. Möchtest Du Dich in Dein Bett legen, hmm?"

"Nein, ich möchte bei Dir und Harry bleiben", flüsterte Severus und schloss die Augen.

"Dann lass mich mal kurz Deine Temperatur messen, Kind, um sicher zu sein, dass Du kein schlimmes Fieber hast". Albus zauberte das Thermometer aus dem Kinderzimmer herbei, wobei er die Mischung aus Horror und Vergnügen in Harrys Augen bemerkte, als dieser beobachtete, wie das gläserne Ding direkt vom Kinderzimmer in Albus ausgestreckte Hand schwebte. Natürlich hatte er Poppy an diesem Tag schon zaubern sehen, aber ihm war so schwindelig gewesen, und er hatte sich von dem Alterungstrank so krank gefühlt, dass er kaum bemerkt hatte, was um ihn herum vorging.

Albus steckte das Thermometer vorsichtig unter Severus Achsel, bevor er ein feuchtes Tuch heraufbeschwor und begann, das heisse Gesicht des Kindes zu kühlen. "Harry, geht es Dir gut?" fragte er leise, um Severus nicht zu stören.

"Mir geht es gut", flüsterte Harry unbehaglich zurück. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere ihn fragten, wie er sich fühlte.

"Bist Du sicher, mein Kind?" fragte Albus erneute und legte seine kühle Hand auf Harrys Stirn. "Du fühlst Dich auch ein bisschen warm an, aber ich glaube, es ist nicht so schlimm. Anderenfalls musst Du es mir sofort sagen, hast Du mich verstanden?"

"Ja", flüsterte Harry ängstlich und schaute Albus überrascht an, als das Thermometer piepste.

"Das bedeutet, dass die Messung beendet ist", erklärte Albus ihm und zog das gläserne Ding unter Severus Achsel hervor. "39,5", las er stirnrunzelnd. "Severus, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Dich ins Bett stecken. Du bist zu krank, um auf zu sein." Sanft nahm er den Jungen auf den Arm und trug ihn ins Kinderzimmer. Als er ihn ins Bett legte und ihn sorgfältig zudeckte, sah er, dass sich Harry unentschlossen an der Türschwelle aufhielt.

"Warum kommst Du nicht herein und leistest Severus eine Weile Gesellschaft, Harry, hmm?" schlug er dem Kind freundlich vor.

Harry trat glücklich zu Severus Bett hinüber und setzte sich zögernd auf die Bettkante. Albus reichte ihm das kalte Tuch und bat ihn: "Würdest Du eine Weile bei Severus bleiben und ab und zu sein Gesicht hiermit abwaschen? Wenn Du merkst, dass es ihm schlechter geht oder Du Dich nicht wohl fühlst, rufe mich bitte."

"Okay", versprach Harry, der sehr glücklich war, sich um seinen neuen Freund kümmern zu können. Sorgfältig begann er, Severus Gesicht abzutupfen, und freute sich sehr, als er Severus murmeln hörte "fühlt sich gut an."

Nach einer Weile wurde Harry allerdings müde, und er fühlte sich auch nicht so sonderlich wohl. Nachdem Poppys Trank langsam seine Wirkung verlor, spürte er die Nachwirkungen des Alterungstrankes, der ihm Gliederschmerzen verursachte. Er legte seinen Kopf, der ihm durch die leicht erhöhte Temperatur, die er hatte, auch wehtat, neben Severus auf das Bett, und als Minerva von ihrem Vormittagsunterricht zurückkam, fand sie beide Kinder friedlich nebeneinander schlafend vor.

"Ich frage mich, ob Harry auch krank wird", sagte sie besorgt, als sie Albus Büro betrat.

"Warum das, meine Liebe?" erkundigte sich Albus und lächelte seine beste Freundin an.

"Er schläft fest auf dem Bett neben Severus. Normalerweise machen Sechsjährige keinen Mittagsschlaf mehr, Albus."

"Als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob es ihm gut geht, hat er gesagt, er fühle sich wohl."

Minerva verdrehte die Augen. "Wer weiss, was seine Verwandten ihm erzählt haben, wenn er sich beklagt hat? Nicht am Tisch essen zu dürfen! Hast Du so etwas schon mal gehört, Albus? Ich werde mal seine Temperatur messen; vielleicht irre ich mich ja. Albus, warum gehst Du nicht zum Mittagessen in die Grosse Halle? Ich werde hier etwas essen und mich um die Jungen kümmern, bis der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnt."

Während Albus sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle machte, ging Minerva ins Kinderzimmer zurück und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn, wobei der Junge hochschreckte.

"Es tut mir leid", begann er sich zu entschuldigen.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. "Harry, Du brauchst Dich überhaupt nicht zu entschuldigen. Wenn Du müde bist oder es Dir nicht gut geht, solltest Du Dich hinlegen und schlafen; das ist völlig in Ordnung."

"Ja, aber ich habe versprochen, mich um Severus zu kümmern; er ist krank", erklärte Harry, entsetzt, dass er seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte, obwohl ihm erlaubt worden war, sich um Severus zu kümmern.

"Harry, ich glaube, dass Du auch ein wenig Fieber hast", erwiderte Minerva sanft. "Machst Du mal bitte Deinen Mund auf, damit ich Deine Temperatur messen kann?"

Harry nickte der Frau zögernd zu und erlaubte ihr, das Thermometer unter seine Zunge zu stecken. "Harry, Du wirst wahrscheinlich die gleiche Krankheit bekommen, die Severus hat", began sie geduldig zu erklären; "deshalb müssen wir Dich genau beobachten. Wenn Du Dich nicht wohl fühlst, möchten wir, dass Du es uns sagst." Sie nahm ruhig das Thermometer wieder an sich und legte es auf den Nachttisch. "Du hast ein bisschen Fieber, 38,3. Tut Dein Hals auch weh?"

"Nein, nur mein Kopf und meine Arme und Beine und so", flüsterte Harry zögernd zurück. "Aber es ist nicht so schlimm."

"Ich glaube, dass es ziemlich schlimm ist, wenn es Dir deshalb nicht gut geht und Du Fieber bekommst, Harry", erwiderte Minerva sanft. "Warum legst Du Dich nicht in Dein Bett für eine Weile?" Sie half dem Kind, sich hinzulegen und deckte es sorgfältig zu, froh, dass die Hauselfen die Gitter bereits von Harrys Bett entfernt hatten.

"Danke, fühlt sich gut an", murmelte Harry, als Minerva ihm ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn legte.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Die beiden Jungen schliefen den ganzen Nachmittag, bis sie beide von Severus Husten aufwachten. Im Nu war Harry an Severus Seite, wobei er merkte, dass er sich jetzt viel besser fühlte. "Severus, bist Du okay? Soll ich Albus rufen?" fragte er besorgt.

"Nein danke, ich möchte aufstehen und mein Bild fertigmalen", antwortete Severus. "Hast Du Deins schon fertig?"

"Nein, ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden", erwiderte Harry und lief fröhlich in Albus Büro hinüber. Severus folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Zum Glück lagen die beiden Bilder noch auf dem Tisch, und die beiden Jungen stürzten sich darauf.

Minerva und Albus, die sich gerade an Albus Schreibtisch unterhielten, sahen auf, als die beiden Jungen in den Raum stürmten. "Nicht so schnell, meine Herren", schimpfte Minerva, die besorgt war, dass die Kinder ihren Zustand noch verschlimern könnten. "Ihr solltet nicht herumrennen, solange Ihr nicht wieder ganz gesund seit."

"Fühlt Ihr Euch besser, meine Jungs?" fragte Albus sanft und ging zum Sofa hinüber.

"Ja", antworteten Severus und Harry gleichzeitig, bevor sie beide in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Albus setzte sich neben Severus und fühlte seine Stirn, bevor er das Gleiche bei Harry tat. "Severus, Du bist immer noch ziemlich warm. Bist Du sicher, dass Du ein paar Minuten aufbleiben willst?"

"Ja, und ich möchte mein Bild fertig malen", krächzte Severus und vertiefte sich in sein Malen.

Harry wandte sich ebenfalls seinem Gemälde zu, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zwanzig Minuten später sagte Severus "Fertig."

Harry schaute von seiner Arbeit auf und blickte neugierig auf Severus Bild. "Was ist das?" fragte er interessiert.

Severus sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das bist Du", erklärte er, indem er auf eines der beiden Kinder in dem Bild deutete, "das bin ich, und das ist unser Kessel, in dem wir einen Trank brauen."

"Wow", sagte Harry in Ehrfurcht. "Das ist absolut toll", lobte er den anderen Jungen.

'_Wenn er es so mag, sollte ich es ihm vielleicht schenken. Niemand hat je meine Bilder gemocht, schon gar nicht, wenn ein Kessel darauf war_', dachte Severus und schob das Bild zu Harry hinüber. "Du kannst es haben, wenn Du willst."

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry begeistert und umarmte Severus zögerlich. "Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich habe noch nie ein Geschenk bekommen, und es ist klasse!" Er schob sein eigenes Bild von Severus und sich selbst zu Severus hinüber. "Du kannst meins dann haben."

"Danke!" antwortete Severus glücklich. "Bin ich das? Und das bist Du?" fragte er heiser, und Harry nickte zur Bestätigung.

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte, dass die Erwachsenen sie amüsiert aber besorgt beobachteten.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus auf, als jemand in sein Bett kletterte. Er merkte sofort, dass er sich gar nicht gut fühlte. Sein Kopf und sein Hals taten immer noch sehr weh, und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und juckte. Nichtsdestotrotz zog er die etwas kleinere Gestalt fest in seine Arme, wobei er bemerkte, dass Harry lautlos weinte. Vorsichtig brachte er seine kleine, dünne Hand zu Harrys Gesicht, das sich sehr kühl anfühlte, und streichelte seine Bäckchen. "Harry, warum sagst Du mir nicht, was los ist? Bist Du auch krank?" flüsterte er sanft.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und begann noch mehr zu weinen, wobei er versuchte, keine Geräusche zu machen, um den anderen Jungen nicht zu ärgern, besonders, da er bemerkte, dass Severus sich immer noch sehr heiss anfühlte. Er begann gerade, sich langsam Severus anzuvertrauen, als Minerva den Raum betrat.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Vielen Dank für Eure netten reviews, die mich motiviert haben, noch ein Kapitel weiter zu übersetzen!_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.__ K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
